Harry Potter and the Clash of Kunais
by silver-jasmine
Summary: Rookie Nine, Sand Sibs, and the R Trio [OUR AWESOME CHARACTERS!] are going to Hogwarts for a mission. On the way they meet the Hogwarts gang and become friends...but's what's this? HeWhoShouldNotBeBamed and Orochimaru are plotting aganist them! READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Flora/Rini: We have finally decided to write a Naruto crossover with Harry Potter! So to inform you, we are remaking YEAR 4 of Harry Potter. Everyone who's a teen, is around the age of fifthteen (15) years old or fourteen (14) years old.

Jessie/Rumi: We might be using something else inplace of the Goblet of Fire, remaking the Tri-Wizard Tournament with more 'schools', having 'ninja' partners for each 'Champion' that are announced, and some other things coming up.

Flora/Rini: There might even be new additions to the Hogwarts staff too. Oh, and school uniforms!

Jessie/Rumi: ... Can we get over the intro already?

Flora/Rini: Yeah... Um..., who wants to say the disclaimer? 'Cause Sasuke says he wants to see me in the other room, so I can't say it. I wonder why he wants to see me... Hey Naruto, say the disclaimer?

_(Flora/Rini goes to the other room and closes the door. Sasuke locks and sound-proofs the room with two jutsus. Then they starting doing who knows what in the locked-and-sound-proof-room.)_

* * *

Naruto says: My name's Naruto and this is the **disclaimer**. Flora/Rini and Jessie/Rumi do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They do own the R Trio/Quad though. Don't forget to read the R Trio's descriptions at the end. BELIEVE IT! Now, where's my hot bowl of steaming ramen?

* * *

"Okay Rumi, here is the scroll, don't let Ryu mess this up. You will be reading it with Rini of course. This scroll has the details of the mission and telling who you guys will need to recruit by tomorrow, 7 in the morning. Gather everyone to my office at 8 tomorrow. Now carry on!" said Tsunade while handing Rumi the scroll. They both jumped out of the hokage's office through one of the windows and started heading towards the food market to find Rini. 

Rini, who was part of Team Four, consisting of Rumi, Ryu, and Rai-sensei who was off fishing with Ryu's dad who is also Rini's uncle, was busy buying food at a supermarket with some of her housemates because Chouji ate at least half of their food in the house the day he came over with Ino and Shikamaru. She scanned her part of the shopping list. _'Okay, two boxes of a dozen eggs, check! Three cartons of milk, check! Two bags of dinner rolls, check! One bag of baby carrots, check! Four boxes of cookies, check! Two packages of hot dogs, check! Two bottles of dressing, check! Five bottles of juice, check! One carton of cherry tomatos, check! 60 sushi rolls, check! Five jumbo bags of chips, not check.'_ thought Rini as she pushed the shopping cart back towards the snack food section of the store.

Around the corner, she saw one of her housemates, Eriol bringing her the last item on his part of the shopping list, which just happened to be a three gallon bottle of spring water. Nakuru, his "older sister", was skipping down another lane towards Rini, with Yukito following 'her' with two armfuls full of food. Both boys placed their items into the three-quarters full shopping cart being pushed by Rini because Eriol's excuse was that making Rini push the shopping cart would help Rini train her upper-body and would increase her strength at the same time. Like that was going to help her upper-body strength, Rini thought when they got to the supermarket about twenty minutes ago.

The threesome headed towards the snack food lane, accompany Rini getting the last item on the shopping list. When they got to the potato chips, Eriol and Nakuru started arguing over what flavored chips were better. Eriol insisted that Ranch flavor was by far better than the Cheese flavored chips that Nakuru kept saying was the best flavored ever created in the potato chip business. While those two argued, Rini and Yukito picked out the potato chip flavors and headed towards the check-out with Eriol and Nakuru realizing that the other two had left for the check-out and started following them. After the foursome pulled out the amount of money they needed to pay for all the food items, they all headed towards the door with the paper bags fill with food in the shopping cart still, because Yuktio asked them if they could use the cart to carry the items to their home and had told them that he would bring the shopping cart back afterwards.

At the store door, they found Ryu and Rumi waiting for them, or least they were waiting for Rini to come out of the store. Ryu was staring at the aisles of food through the supermarket's glass windows while Rumi was on her labtop looking at some profiles...again. After explaining to Rini, Rini left the others to take care of the food as she, Rumi, and Ryu went to their treehouse to read the scroll. Afterwards they set off by themselves, each one finding one or two of the other teams that were going with them. Rumi went to find Gai-sensei's team, while Ryu went to find Asuma's team and Kurenai's team, while Rini went to inform Kakashi's team. Rumi and Rini had a harder time because the teams they were looking for were on missions while Ryu found Asuma's team in a dango shop and had explained there while Kurenai's team was also on missions, so the R Trio decided to wait at the hand-out mission station and decided to accompany the team they were to inform about the upcoming mission they were to go on.

* * *

"So Ryu, what brings you here, accompanying us on our last mission?" asked Kurenai-sensei as she placed her cup of tea back on the table. 

"Well it just so happens that your team has been asked to be help my team, Gai's team, Asuma's team, Kakashi's team, and the threesome from Suna on a nine-to-ten month mission in a foreign land. I have been to the foreign land before, as well as my cousin Rini and our teammate Rumi. So do you and you team accept this mission?" asked Ryu, not being a dolt like he was sometimes.

"I'm in, besides, you'll need me and my specialities,... oh and my dog too, " said Kiba before he continued to munch on a cookie.

"S-sure. I'll g-go," shuttered Hinata.

While Shino stayed quite and sipped the warm green tea, he nodded his head in approval.

"That settles it, Team Kurenai will accept this mission," stated Kurenai.

"Cool!" exclaimed Ryu as he help himself to his eigth chocolate-chip cookie. Then he started to tell them about the rest of the mission information.

* * *

"It is so youthful for you to join us Rumi after our mission of organizing books! I am sure your sensei would be proud of you!" said Gai-sensei enthusiastically as he popped a dango into his mouth. 

"Well, acutally, there was a reason I came and joined you guys. Hokage Tsunade has entrusted me and the rest of my teammates to tell a selected few of teams about a mission. This mission is about a nine-to-ten month mission away from our village. It will be in a foreign country at which I and the rest of my teammates have gone to before. This is a protecting mission of the school, it's students, and especially a student of their's named Harry Potter, I'm guessing he's the weirdo with the lighting bolt scar on his forehead in this pircture. The other teams that should be on this mission also would be Asuma's, Kurenai's, Kakashi's, the threesome from Suna, and my team of course," explained Rumi as she ate the dango. "So do you all wish to take on this mission? Rock Lee will also be able to do some other things with his chakra, despite that fact that he can only do taijutsu. Neji can use his family traits...and Tenten can keep fan girls away 'cause we all know she's the jealous type." Tenten and Neji blushed. Rock Lee just had that smile from the good guy pose on his face.

Gai's team came to an agreement while Rumi had ordered more dango. Then, she told them the rest of the information.

* * *

"Kakashi, your team has been requested to be assisting Asuma's, Kurenai's, Gai's, the threesome from Suna which includes the Kazekage Gaara, and my team for a nine-to-ten month assignment in a foreign country. My team has already been there of course so it will be easier to handle. The assignment is to protect it's school, the students, and especially their student named Harry Potter. If you are to accept, I will of course tell you the rest of the details Kakashi," said Rini, heading straight to the point, after about thirty minutes of accompany team seven on their dog walking mission, where she herself stayed as far away as possible from the dogs because she didn't have her eyedrops. The responses were positive and fast just like her statement she said towards Kakashi, so she told the rest of the details to them.

* * *

"Okay is everyone packed and ready?" questioned Shizune. Everyone said, "Yes." 

"Okay then. All of you will be going to Diagon Alley once you meet a person named Hagrid. Rumi and Rini will be in charge of all the money you have been given while you are at Diagon Alley, so all money involved problems will be dealt by either of them as well as they also have the final say to everyone's purchases. You are to acquire all the things on the list that has been given to Rai as well as Kurenai. Teens, you have to obey each sensei. All of you will be staying at the hotel where all the information of the hotel has been given to Asuma. Kakashi and Gai will carry everything that you purchase. You all are to board the Hogwarts Express Train to get to the school and will stay low until I present everyone at the school in the Great Hall. Understand?" ordered Tsunade from behind her desk.

"Yes Hokage Tsunade," responded the gathered group.

"Good. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will meet all of you at the train. They have already purchased all of their items. And I will be waiting for all of you at the school, as well as Anko who is to accompany me. Now go!"

* * *

"Are we in Farieland?" said Naruto, rubbing his head in confusion. First they were at the Hokage's office, next thing they knew they were in England, but of course Naruto didn't know that. 

"Asuma, what's the hotel that were staying at look like?" asked Rumi. Asuma opened a pamplet and showed a picture of a building. The group turned around and saw a high and vast hotel in front of them. It's windows glistened as it's paint was a crisp coat of white pearl. The group went in and signed in their reservation. They went up to the ninth floor and with their room keys, went to the reserved rooms and left their luggage there. Then they left the hotel and headed towards a pub where they meet Hagrid and went through the entrance to Diagon Alley. The group began to talk about spliting up and buying the items from both lists.

"Okay, we'll split into two groups. Rai's team will be with Kakashi's team, except Rumi will be with the other group consisting of Asuma, Gai, and my team. Our group will have the accompany of Hagrid here while Rini's group will depend on Rini and Ryu to get around. Let's meet at the wand shop and purchase the wands last," said Kurenai.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY WITH THAT, THAT, ... THING!!!" screamed Ino, her pointer finger pointing at Rumi. Rumi stared daggers and in the next second, Ino was on the floor, tied up in ropes, and with all her hair cut off. Skikamaru, Sasuke, Rini and Rumi smirked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR??? I'LL TELL MY PARENTS THAT YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE STORE THE OTHER DAY TO BUY THAT NEW CD YOU WANTED!!!" Rumi rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry couz, 'cause...it's an illusion. And I snuck out because it was boring and you were there...and it wasn't a cd...I can get songs for free with a program I'm using...opps...am I using big words for you to understand? Anyways, I was getting some new books. My other books on advance medicine was too easy and a waste of my time. I mean, it's not like I'm going to take over the flower shop. You are, after all, it doesn't take much effort to arrange flowers so it can also take someone as stupid like you to organize flowers. I shouldn't waste my time doing useless stuff when I could be on missions like this one," said Rumi. "Plus, if you have any problems of me being in this group, you've got another thing coming and maybe... you'll have to kiss my-"

"Well...we should be going." said Kurenai while untieing Ino and cutting off Rumi's talking mouth. Kurenai's group headed towards to robe shop for their half of robes and dress robes while the remaining of the R Quad's group headed towards the book shop.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, why do we have to wear black?" asked Kiba, knowing it was a rhetorical question, as he was being measured for his robes at the same time as Neji and Shino. Chouji and Shikamaru had already gotten measured and was being fitted with their robes. 

The girls which included Ino, Hinata, Rumi, and Tenten, were picking out the fabric and cut for their dress robes, having already gotten fitted for their robes. The adults, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, were sitting on chairs provided by the store's owner while waiting for their students to finish while also deciding what to purchase and where to go next. Hagrid suggested to get their writing supplies next, since it was on their list.After everyone purchased their robes, including the dress robes, with the final say from Rumi, did they head towards the stationary store.

* * *

"Here you go," said Rini as she handed over the coins for all of the books for the total of fifthteen would-be students at the Hogwarts school. 

"Thank you. Have a nice day," said the cashier as the group headed towards the door. "You too," responded Sakura, being polite.

Buying the books was a fast task, so they headed of to the pet store, having to purchase three birds for a means of communication. They bought a female barn owl in which Rini named Karida which meant pure, loyal in Arabic, another female, but a snowy owl at which Rini and Sakura decided upon the name Zonta which meant honest, trustworthy in Native American, and a male great horn owl which Ryu happily (with the help from Rini and Sakura) named Zakiya, which in Hebrew meant pure, clear, and bright. With the three owls, they headed towards the robes shop to purchase their half of robes annd dress robes.

* * *

Mr. Ollivander greeted the foreign guests into his dusty wand-selling store. What a huge group he thought, so he casted a spell which made the front of the store bigger so the customers wouldn't be stuffy. He took each of the 15 teens measurements, one by one, jotting down the sizes and asked Hagrid to help him get certain wands he thought the teens might be able to control. 

The first two to get their wand was Shino and Chouji. Shino's was a wand containing a dragon heartstring, 9 inches, and was made of everwood pine, while Chouji's was harboring a unicorn hair, 8 inches and was made of oak. The next few were Ino, Rock Lee, and Hinata. Hinata's contained a unicorn hair, 8 and one-quarter inches, and was made of willow while Ino's was a phoniex feather, 9 inches, and made of maple. Rock Lee had a core of dragon heartstring, 9 and three-quarters, and made from oak as well. Next, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Tenten got theirs. Kiba had a dragon heartstring, 9 and a half inches, and made of willow while Shikamaru had a unicorn hair, 10 inches, and made of everwood pine like Shino's. Tenten's wand harbored a phoniex feather, was 10 inches, and made of oak. Neji and Ryu got theirs afterwards, Neji's, a unicorn hair, 9 and one-quarter inches, made from maple, while Ryu's was a phoniex feather, 10 and a half inches, and made of birch. Sasuke and Sakura found theirs. Sasuke had a phoniex feather, 10 and three-quarters, made of cherry oak, Sakura's a unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches, and cherry tree. At last, Naruto, Rini, and Rumi got their wands: Naruto a dragon heartstring, 10 and a half inches, birch, Rumi a phoniex feather, 9 and a half inches, willow, and Rini, harboring wand of a dragon heartstring, 10 and three-quarters, and made of cherry oak. After purchasing the large amount of wands, they left the store and went back to the hotel.

* * *

_(A glismp in the locked-and-sound-proof-room [provided by Flora/Rini without considering about talking to Sasuke first.-----> Flora/Rini: Okay, I think that's enough Sasuke. --->Sasuke doesn't listen and keeps on doing whatever he's doing, innoying Flora/Rini because he wouldn't listen. --->Flora/Rini hits him on the head with a washable skinny blue marker, which makes him stop doing whatever he was doing because he's annoyed that she just hit him in the head with a washable skinny blue marker. --->Flora/Rini: Now unlock this room and make it un-sound-proof. --->Sasuke does what she says. --->They come out of the room, looking like nothing had happened in there.)_

Jessie/Rumi: What were you doing in there so long?

Flora/Rini: Sasuke made me watch him draw some pictures which was why he locked the room. And I was SPAZZING out at least half of the time and that's why he sound-proofed the room. Some of his attempts were so funny.

Naruto: What kind of pictures?

Flora/Rini: I'll tell you the next time Jessie/Rumi and I update. _Turns towards Sasuke and nods her head.---> Sasuke: Fine, but I'm going french next time, despite your disapproval._

Sasuke: Okay, all you readers, review. If not, I heard Gaara learned a new jutsu that he needs to test on someone else besides his brother's puppet.

----------------------------

Jessie/Rumi: Ya'll want to know what the R trio are and like??? Well...

Flora/**Rini**- Head of the trio, very strong (one of the strongest), clever, kind of quite, sometimes loud, and mysterious to some, kind of a tomboy, has indigo hair past her shoulders a bit, her eyes can change colors, she's about the same height as Sasuke, her forehead protector hangs loosly from her neck, she wears a silver-chained necklace that had a charm hidden underneath her shirt, an outfit consisting of a midnight blue shirt, a bit below waist length, with a gold swirl design on the bottom left, light azure-colored capris, and she carries an olive green messenger bag that went across her chess.

Jessie/**Rumi**- Smartest of the trio (maybe smarter than Shikamaru, who knows), stronger than most, tomboy, a bit sassy, hates Ino who's her cousin unfortulatey, has waist length hair that is blond with chocolate brown natural highlights worn in a side ponytail, around Sakura's height, wears a black sweatshirt and forest green army printed cargo pants fitted loosly on her hips, forehead protector tied at the hip on top of the cargo pants and carries a maroon messenger bag on her left shoulder.

Simon(who in real life is Jessie's brother and Flora's cousin)/**Ryu**- Stupidest of the trio, could be the strongest in the world, likes sushi a lot, black hair similar to Sasuke's hair and eyes that were black at a distance, but if you were up very close, it would be a **really** dark brown, height between Sakura's and Naruto's height, had his forehead protector tied around his head, the metal part on his forehead, wore a green short sleeved button-up shirt over a blue shirt and black shorts that fitted loosly on his hips, and had a gray backpack.

----------------------------

Naruto imitating Sasuke: And people want to know that why??? They don't want to know about you... they want to know about ME! So, I'm really hot, smart, I LOVE TOMATOS-

Flora/Rini: Shut up Naruto. (_Jessie/Rumi hits Naruto-imitating-Sasuke on the head.) _Okay, now will the **real** Sasuke say it again?

Sasuke: ... Okay, all you readers, review. If not, I heard Gaara learned a new jutsu that he needs to test on someone else besides his brother's puppet.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora/Rini: Okay, second chapter! Oh, and Sakura, I don't think she has _super-inhuman strength_ yet in this story, forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

Jessie/Rumi: Here's what happened last time. The whole gang went shopping, which was a good and boring thing. And talking about a good thing, what did Sasuke draw?

Flora/Rini: Oh, he drew some pictures of- (g_ets interrupted by Sasuke putting his hand over her mouth.)_ Ka-ki-she, _mumble, _fai-ace pla-neting, mum, mwht elss? _(Since Flora/Rini wouldn't shut-up, Sasuke kissed her on the lips to make her stop talking.)_

Jessie/Rumi: Ahhhh, Flora/Rini's been kissed! Quick, Naruto, take a picture! If you take it fast enough, I might be able to laugh at Flora/Rini. (_Naruto snaps a picture with a flash camera he borrowed from Sasuke. After, Sasuke broke the kiss, he grabbed the camera while Flora/Rini stood shocked by that fact Sasuke was just kissing her on the lips._)

Sasuke: ... Um, this is the **disclaimer** because Flora/Rini is shocked and can't say it and Jessie/Rumi and Naruto are getting an ice cold water bottle to splash Flora/Rini in the face so she wakes up out of,... her shock. Flora/Rini and Jessie/Rumi don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. _(Resumes trying to get Flora/Rini out of her shocked stage even though he's the person that caused it in the first place.)_

Jessie/Rumi: What the hell? Give me back that camera! I'm going to get a lot of money on that! _(Stops in her tracks, back tracks, and then jumps on Sasuke (who is still trying to 'unshock' Flora/Rini) trying to get the camera, but fails. Then she resumes getting the water.)_

* * *

"Mrs. Wealsey. It's good to see you again," said Rumi as she pushed her cart that held her luggage as well as Rini's luggage, toward the figure she remembered. 

"Rumi? Is that really you? You look skinnier than last time, which by the way, was a few years ago. My, how have you grown and your hair's longer too. And since I'm thinking about it, are you attending Hogwarts this year, my dear, and where are the other two I remembering seeing you with?" asked Mrs. Wealsey as she wait for her kids to come back from the bathroom.

"Actually, I will be taking part of the tournament, as so will some others. It's a bit... different this year if I say so myself," answered Rumi after she read Mrs. Wealsey's mind. "We also have other people accompany us this time, Mrs. Wealsey." Rumi turned her head toward to direction that the others were as she heard Ryu and some of the others coming back as well as the Wealsey's Boy and Girl, with them, were Harry and Hermione.

"Mum, who are they?" asked Fred as he saw the Konoha Shinobi group.

"Don't you remember Fred? Rumi, and the others are back with some other friends of theirs."

"Enough chit-chat-polly-whack, let's go, let's go. Time's a wasting!" said Ryu with an English accent. And with that, the big group hurried though the magical brick barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Kazekage Gaara and his older siblings were waiting around. They had unfortunately gotten to the Hogwarts Platform an hour ahead of schedule, due to Kankuro's sense of time-telling. While Temari was being the overprotected sister she was, she had summoned her weasel and, well, tried to protect her youngest brother, even if he was more powerful than her, given his rank among the Sand Nins. And Kankuro? Well, let's just say he was hitting on other girls that came early. 

"Why did I agree to come here?" questioned Gaara, half-expecting no one to answer his question.

Both older siblings knew it was one of those stupid and pointless question that Gaara barely said, but Temari answered anyway. "That's because you wanted to see Rumi, Little Bro." The way she had said 'Little Bro' made him _hear,_ both words, with an upper-case letter each. Gaara made no attempt to argue back at all against Temari because of the Rumi comment, seeing that it would prove to be useless, even if he was respected more and had a highest rank in their village. He was bored, so he decided to play with the new wand of his. He thought it was weird, that he had to pay for a _stick_, even if it might be magic infused, it was still a _stick_, which was part of a tree. He looked at his wand made of a dragon heartstring core, willow, and was 10 3/4 inches and said a spell he read in one of the books he read the other day, and tried to summon that very book, at which Temari was sitting next to, munching on a chocolate nibble. The book came fast, whizzing right pass Kankuro's head, almost hitting him in the back of the head, almost giving him a purple-blue bruise he may or may not have liked.

Minutes passed by like hours. Temari finally poofed her weasel away and had eaten a whole box or two of chocolate nibbles shaped as clouds. Kankuro had given up on trying to get a date. He said he had better luck back home and that the girls weren't to his standards, but Temari thought it was because of his face paint because it could have scared away the girls. Kankuro tried out his wand of phoniex feather, 9 inches, and made of willow as well as Temari, who tried out her unicorn hair, 10 1/2, and also made of willow too, on the unlucky plants growing on the other side of the parked train. Then, Gaara heard the loud voices of Naruto being yelled at by Ryu and Kiba. The group of teens with five adults, all with luggage cases, was a weird sight to see for all of the regular students of Hogwarts. The Sand and Leaf ninjas made their way to the larger private compartment which the school's headmaster, Dumbledore, had specially spelled for them, large enough to hold twenty-seven people.

They sat and chatted and when the trolley passed by, Rini bought them some candy to snack on the train trip. Ino and Temari exchanged color tips since they were both blondes, Temari turning toward Rumi a few times saying blue would look really good on her and some other colors. They heard a commotion in the compartment next to theirs and Rini, Rumi, and Ryu decided to check it out, guessing the core to it was their least favorite classmate they knew attending Hogwarts for a few weeks. The threesome decided to go check it out, so they stood up and left telling Garra, Shino, and Shikamaru they were going to the compartment next door.

Ryu opened the sliding door to reveal Draco Malfoy, his two followers, and the golden trio arguing. Ryu decided it would be fun to yank on someone's hair and decided to yank Malfoy's, directing their attention to the R Trio. The sudden appearance of the threesome didn't change anything, except for the fact that Malfoy tried to flirt with Rini and Rumi, not realizing that both of them knew him from before. After realizing that Malfoy was flirting with his teammates, Ryu started laughing into his robe, to muffle the sound. Malfoy noticed the other boy that came to the compartment and glanced at him, not remembering that the boy was the one that had yanked his hair earlier. Malfoy was wondering why the dark-haired boy was laughing, but during that glance, Rumi punched him in his side that was facing her, his left side, while Rini hit Draco, palm down, on the top of his gel sleek blond-haired head. After that... let us just say he was the living dead. Draco staggered out of the compartment with his followers behind him.

"That, was, so, wicked!" exclaimed Ron when he knew Malfoy would truly not come back to their compartment some time soon. "I can't believe you guys hit Malfoy, well actually I can, but I can't believe it!" Then Rini, Rumi, and Ryu transformed to themselves; fake Ryu to real Rini, fake Rini to real Rumi, and fake Rumi to real Ryu. "Woah! How'd you do that?"

"Ron, quit babbling!" exclaimed Hermione, who didn't pay attention to the R Trio's release of their genjutsu.

"That's quite okay, you know, Ron babbling and all, Hermione, right? We're quite used to it, having knowing a few babblers ourselves, me included," said Rini, ignoring Ron's question on how they transformed earlier. She slightly arched her right eyebrow, signaling Ryu and Rumi, indicating that this was the Golden Trio of Hogwarts. "I'm Rini, this is Rumi, and this is my cousin Ryu. We're transfers in the fourth year and we're attending Hogwarts with some of our friends. There's also a fifth and sixth year transfer."

"Wait, how did you know his name? And mine?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's because we visited Hogwarts last year for about two weeks," responded Rumi. "We got sorted then, but only hung out for a few days. Anyway, we should probably get going, our friends might be wondering where we are, or at least the ones that don't know where we are might be well, you know, be wondering. Ciao." The threesome left, heading back to their compartment, leaving Harry before he could say a word and ask about them.

* * *

"Hey, look at that lady over there standing next to Hagrid! Do you think they're dating?" asked Ron while Harry and him looked out the window as the train came to a halt. 

"I dunno. It doesn't look like it to me," replied Harry as he looked at the two figures, Hagrid still looming over the lady with strange clothing, and what looked like a straw or paper hat with red and white on it was placed over her head.

"Same here. Hey! Look at the other side of the window. The people in the compartment next to us are exiting through their window."

"Ron, the train's stop, we should all get out now. Come on guys," said Hermione as she opened the sliding door and exited, kind of pulling their hands with her before Ron and Harry could have a better view at who the people that had came out through the window to get off of the Hogwarts Express Train.

As a bunch of students got off of the train, as usual, the first years went with Hagrid on boat to get to the castle while the upper classmen went on a different kind of transport. But being that Tsunade was there, people were wondering about her. Was she the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, some wondered. Some wondered about the purple diamond shape jewel on her forehead. Of course the ninja's knew better, even if Naruto still addressed her as an 'old lady' or sometimes 'grandma, granny' even if they weren't related.

"Hey! Old Lady Tsunade! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in the castle place already! With that crazy Anko! Hey! Where is crazy Anko anyway!?" yelled Naruto as he ran around in circles being confused. Then, Kiba became annoyed by Naruto's antics and stuck out his foot in front of Naruto and tripped him.

"Stop calling me old!" Tsunade replied with annoyance at the fallen form of Naruto, each of her hands in a fist, then she changed her tone of voice. "Kazekage Gaara, with all due respect since we are of equal status, get over here! And R Trio, get over here!"

"Yes, Hokage Tsunade!" said Ryu as the three sprinted over at their lowest speed. Gaara on the other hand just walked over, after all, she did say they were of equal status.

"I have requested and been granted a private ride over to the school grounds for the five of us so we can discuss the placement of the rest of you guys. We don't want to risk placing you people in the wrong house or having too many or too little amount of people in one house either. So to avoid that, we will be discussing the house placements on our way there and come up with covers for your senseis. We also have to come up with a spiffy entrance too."

"... Tsunade, no one says 'spiffy' anymore," said Gaara bluntly aloud with his back facing her as he stepped onto the little stairs leading up to the door of the black wagon-like ride.

* * *

The group rode over to the grounds and talked about the house placement, while at the same time, the other small groups of the big group rode over too in other rides. 

"Okay, the types of teams we have are: three all-rounders which are teams Gai, Kakashi, and the Sand Siblings, a tracking team which is Kurenai's group, a strategy group which is Asuma's, and the special team which is made up of you three which is also an all-rounder team at the same time too," said Tsunade as she pointed toward Rini, Rumi, and Ryu. "We should split the people up evenly or so."

"Okay, there are four houses and eighteen ninja students. One house will have three people and the other houses will have five people," said Rumi, seated near the window on the left. "I'm already in the Ravenclaw house. Rini's a Gryffindor and Ryu's a Hufflepuff. So that means we have to organize the rest of them around that."

"Dont' forget, we switch houses every three weeks," piped Rini. "We go in a round, I start with Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and I start over again. Ryu's starts Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, then starts over. And Rumi, you start Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, then start over again. We share the homework together also."

"Well then, the Slytherine House should have the group of three then," said Gaara. "I recommend that Temari, Kankuro, and I will be in that house."

"If that's the case, you and your siblings get to stay as a team. Then shouldn't there be three teams that are still a team and one team gets split up to get into the other three houses, since there are what, four other teams left that hasn't been placed?" stated Ryu.

"Ok, I think that it's best that Gai's team be split up," said Rini. "That way, the other teams will be able to get more strength just in case, after all, Gai's team has Neji, who's a Hyuuga, Tenten, a weapon master, and Rock Lee who specializes in taijutsu."

"Okay, so what we have for now is that the Sand Siblings are in Slytherine, Team 4, my team, is already split up, and Gai's team is also split up. What about the other teams and which houses should each member of Gai's be in?" asked Ryu.

"How about Kurenai's team in Hufflepuff, Asuma's in Ravenclaw, even if Ino has no smart brain cells, and Kakashi's in Gryffindor?" said Rumi as she confirmed the decision.

"In that case, Neji should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Tenten be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and Rock Lee in Hufflepuff," said Rini.

"I prefer that Neji should be in Gryffindor and Tenten in Ravenclaw," said Tsunade.

In the end, they agreed that they were going to allow the sorting hat to sort the ninjas into houses for fun, but if the sorting wasn't to what they wanted, they would replace the person into the house that they wanted them to be in. They also agreed that Kakashi would be the assistant to that Snape person who was the teacher of Potions, Gai to help out in Herbology, Rai in Divinations, Kurenai in Transfiguration, and Asuma in helping out in Magical Creatures. They also finally decided that Anko would be the new teacher of The Art of Weapons that all of them would be attending, only them, never allowing any of the students of Hogwarts to attend and learn until Tsunade deemed so.

* * *

As the group of first years strolled into the Great Hall, so did Tsunade, following the group of small new students walking in between the tables in the long isle, leaving the mammoth doors opened, slightly ajar. Tsunade waited, sitting in a chair placed right next to the stool where the sorting hat sat, its rims and folds looked full of dust like it came out of a storage room. Her amber eyes roamed over the crowds as she sat there, her blond hair tied into two low pigtails resting on her back and her shoulders, listening to the mumbles that came and slowly ascended to a soft indoor voice among the great deal of students. _"Why is she here?"_ she heard. _"Is she the new teacher of the DADA class?"_ Then Dumbledore had the lady professor with ageing white hair, Professor McGonagall, start the sorting of the first years, the group of nervous children that she had followed into the room. Each of their small bodies sat next to her for all to see and hear, for less then one minute each, as to which house they would be in. Then, when the last child had settled into their seat in the Hufflepuff house, Dumbledore spoke, his voice filling the room after the thunderous claps where drowned out by his getting up from his velvet chair. 

"This is a great year, not only is it a start of a new year here at Hogwarts, but we will be having transfers this year. Three of them come from the Suna Desert Academy and the other fifteen come from the Konoha Fire Academy. And here before you, is the headmistress of the Konoha Fire Academy to explain some things," he paused. "It is my great pleasure, to introduce Hokage Tsunade." Then every pair of hands clapped as he finished talking as they awaited this 'Hokage' to start talking about whatever it was that she had to talk about to them all.

The blond-haired women that sat on the stool stood up, her amber eyes seeming to glare out at the students underneath her hat, the tiny diamond shaped purple jem-that-really-wasn't-a-jem glowing on her forehead too, also underneath her hokage hat. She was dressed in pale green, her outer robe acting like a cape as it rested on her shoulders and flowed down her back, and she had on her white and red hat, the symbol for fire on it. She took the hat off, revealing her blond hair.

"All of you will address me as either Hokage Tsunade, 5th Hokage, or Tsunade. The reason for this program is confidential and only a bunch of other people know why, so there will be no questions asked by anyone who doesn't know, especially if they have no reason to find out why anyway. I will be in and out of the school grounds as well as other people who are allowed to do so. Now, for some of the exciting stuff," she said as she motioned at the doors to a pair of eyes behind the wood that peered through the opened gap. Soon the doors opened with a sudden rush that everyone turned their heads toward the entry, only to find nothing.

Then, the clang of metal happened, that made everyone turned their head to toward a different direction, ripping their stare off from the door. With kunais raised high above their heads, the flying metal objects were thrown at an innocent looking girl with her blond hair tied into four ponytails/pigtails on the top of her head, her eyes closed shut, as if she never knew what was buzzing toward her. She also just happened to stand right next to the Slytherine table in the front of the room when everyone else was looking at the opened doors. Then the tall blond-haired girl swept out a giant fan from her back, opened it to reveal one medium sized pale purple dot on it, and swiped the air, sending the metal objects back toward the owners, each person catching them and then releasing them toward her again for the second time. The girl's younger brothers stood at the door as she did this, and they watched the weapons with chakra strings attached to them, retract at the reaction of their older sister's fan again, both pair of their eyes rolling as their sister had shown off her fan again, for the second time in the room.

As the twelve or so people who seemed to be standing upside down, standing on the ceiling which was, at the very moment, still a ceiling, they cut off the hair-thin chakra strings during the second time of the metal flying upwards toward them, dropping the weapons down like dripping water from a faucet toward the people sitting below them. Doing that lead to, allowing the girl with two buns of her brown hair pulled onto her head, to pull the weapons down toward her, her chakra strings attached to all of the metals, who stood near the Ravenclaw table which was filled with gasping students as the weapons fell toward the girl. Her reaction was swift, as she controlled the weapons on whim, her invisible, if not, then barely visible chakra strings, making the weapons fly in a dragon like formation across the whole hall, high above the heads of people, but lower than the people on the ceiling, avoiding their heads. With that, the people seemed to zoom about on the ceiling, gathering back each of their own weapons one by one, taking them out of the formation and cutting off the girl's chakra string, at which afterwards all of the people started to either fight on the high ceiling or they descended to the floor, hanging around with the blond and the brunette girls and the two boys that stood at the door, making their way down the isle toward them. Then Tsunade called the remaining people down from the ceiling, stopping their time of showing off at the foreign school for now.

Three people walked through the wide opened doors, two girls and one boy. All three of them were recognizable by the Hogwarts golden trio, Draco and his two 'friends', and to the other and/or older students who remembered them. The three teens didn't bother to show off in their entry like the rest of the group, besides Garra and Kankuro, the two boys who had earlier watched their older sister play around with the giant fan of hers. As they walked their way down toward to the front, silence fell among many. The threesome joined the big group of twelve with the sand siblings standing off to the side on the other side of Tsunade. Then, the whole school cheered, the sound so loud that a mirror could easily break if it were in the next room.

"Say hello to your new classmates when you can," said Tsunade as she sat back down, making the cheering stop, leaving the group of teenagers to stand beside her on both sides. "To start off, these teenagers are to be your new classmates. The three on my right, being your left mind you, are the three from the Suna Desert Academy, and no, the school is not in the middle of the Sahara Desert. The fifteen people on my other side are the students from the Konoha Fire Academy. There will also be some new staffing too, for this year only. Please come in now." Then from the door, six adults came in, all of them in height order, with the two ladies tied for shortest on most of the people's left side if they faced that direction. Then Dumbledore explained the rest that she didn't want to explain, like how they were to join the students in their houses and certain events and some other stuff. Then, the teens, excluding the R Trio, began their 'fun' sorting by the sorting hat, keeping in mind which house Tsunade and the others had told them to get into. The sorting didn't take long, each person stayed standing before their four 'representatives' headed toward the house, each person following their lead, sitting down in the empty seats, trying to keep close to their other team members.

After the feast ended, Dumbledore gave the usual announcements, except for a few things that got changed. He allowed the transfer students to be able to go into the Forbidden Forest with at least one staff member supervising their activities.

* * *

Flora/Rini: Cold, cold, cold... Need warmth... Sasuke, run... before... I... tickle-attack... you... (_Sasuke just walks away like normal._) 

Jessie/Rumi (to Naruto): You know, I think she enjoyed it. VERY much. Secretly of course. Inside that head of hers.

Naruto (to Jessie/Rumi): Ditto... Ditto, ditto, ditto.

Jessie/Rumi (to Naruto): Ok, don't overdo the usage of 'ditto' already.

Flora/Rini: See... You... Next... Time... (_teeth continues to chatters..._)

Jessie/Rumi: 'Til we update! Bye-buh! Tootles! Tata!

Flora/Rini: Naruto... give... me... ramen... I... need... ramen... heat...

Naruto: NO!!! This is MY ramen, and mine only.

Flora/Rini: Give.Me.Ramen. _(sends Naruto the most horrifying stare/glare in the history of hoffifying stares/glares)_

Naruto: Err, never mind. It can be yours too. _(runs away like a little girl getting more ramen.)_

Flora/Rini_ (talking to herself)_: I think... I wrote... this whole... chapter... by... myself.

Jessie/Rumi: You did, er... sorryyy!


End file.
